7 Days with You
by Hee-RinA
Summary: Awalnya memang sebuah kegiatan yang benar-benar bodoh. Namun, Shikamaru dan Ino sangat berterima kasih pada kegiatan bodoh itu. Special for My Sister (Cousin), RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Kkkkkkk ~ RinA comeback in ShikaIno lagi :D *nari-nari pake pom-pom* padahal fic multichapter saya yg lain belom kelar -_-"

Fic yang masuk kategori abal ini saya persembahkan dengan bangga untuk 'My Lovely and lonely(?) Sister' a.k.a Megumi YamaNara :')

Dia 'mungkin' gak bisa nulis cerita lagi pake pen-namenya itu , karna lupa passwordnya -_-"

Tapi.. ma sista pasti masih melihat-lihat fanfiction, walaupun jadi _silent reader. _

Dapat ide cerita ini waktu liat tukang martabak telor lagi nyoba jualan 100 hari di depan sekolah RinA ^^"

Mohon penilaiannya, ya… :)

Happy Reading, minna~

**7 Days With You**

**Disclaimer : Kalo Naruto punya saya, pasti saya buat cowok dan cewek jumlahnya sama supaya bisa couple-couple'an XD**

**WARNING ! : GaJe, OOC, 'maybe' Typo (s), Abal bin ajaib (?), EyD ancur-belaur (?)**

**Saya Author pemula yang sangat berdosa (?), karena itu kalau ceritanya gak memuaskan, Gomen ne? | This is my Third Multichapter Fic, and my second ShikaIno fic.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**ShikaIno's Area**

** Chapter 1 "First Day"**

Suasana kelas X-A di Konoha High School benar-benar riuh. Bukan karena pr musiman(?) yang menumpuk, melainkan ada sepasang pasangan baru yang mengumumkan tentang hubungan mereka yang mulai maju ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi daripada teman, yaitu pasangan( bahasa kece-nya pacaran).

"Kyaaaa! Sakura-chan! Kapan kalian jadiaan?!"

"Naruto-kuuun! Walaupun kau sudah berpacaran, aku tetap menjadi penggemarmuu!"

"Hey! Sakura-chan itu targetkuuu!"

"Karin! Injem pr-mu dong..! (?)"

"Hei! Kalian tidak bisa diam tidak?!"

Semua murid kelas X-A itu langsung terdiam melihat _sensei_ mereka yang cantik itu telah datang dengan nada dan muka marah, karena murid-murid asuhannya itu ributnya bukan main.

"Ma-maaf Kurenai _sensei_.." kata beberapa murid dengan nada takut-takut.

"Hhhh….. baiklah…. Kita mulai pelajarannya.." kata Kurenai sambil mengambil spidol untuk menulis sebuah kata yang pasti berhubungan dengan bahasa di papan tulis.

**| Skip pelajaran |**

Ting..Ting…Ting… (?)

Semua langsung merapihkan bukunya dengan hening, masih takut dengan _sensei_ mereka yang diperkirakan masih marah itu. Lalu, _sensei_ mereka itu keluar, dan spontan semua murid di kelas itu menghela napas berat. Lalu, beberapa dari mereka –murid X-A - pergi keluar kelas entah kemana.

"Pasti Kurenai _sensei_ memberi kita pr musim panas yang berlipat ganda" ujar Karin sambil menghela napas.

"Tch. Kalau begitu, aku tak akan bisa menikmati liburanku jika pr yang diberikan banyak.." Kata Ino menanggapi.

"Sakura-chan! Ke kantin yuk.." ajak Naruto

"He- Ekhm!" Ten-Ten berdehem yang sengaja dibuat keras-keras.

"Tch. Punya pacar baru, sahabat dilupakan, eh?" Kata Shikamaru menatap malas ke arah Naruto, diikuti anggukan teman sebangkunya – Ino – pertanda setuju akan perkataan Shikamaru.

"a-ha-ha-ha… ya- ya sudah… kalian ikut juga ke kantin,deh…." Kata Naruto akhirnya.

" Kami gak mengganggu keromantisan pasangan baru,kan? _Forehead_…?" Goda Ino.

"Tidak, _pig_ " Balas Sakura cepat sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ya sudah.. ayo ke kantin.." kata Naruto cepat. Sakura tersenyum pada Naruto. Naruto tahu saat yang tepat untuk menolong kekasihnya itu, yaitu saat Ino mulai menggoda Sakura.

**At the School Canteen**

"_Pig_, kau belum punya pacar, eh?" Goda Sakura (Author : Balas dendam tuh.. :P *Di Tendang Sakura sampe Mars*)

"Hn," Jawab Ino singkat.

"Kau mau punya pacar?" Godaan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi

"Hn." Kata Ino yang makin tidak _mood _.

" Aku bisa memberi referensi padamu… aku punya satu orang yang cocok padamu.." Goda Sakura lagi.

"Hn" jawab Ino yang nyaris _badmood. _

"Tapi itu hanya menurutku loo.." Kata Sakura tetap mengganggu dan menggoda Ino padahal ia tahu Ino sedang _badmood_ karenanya.

"HN!" kata Ino mulai muak pada Sakura. Ia langsung menyeruput sodanya dengan kasar, untuk meredam amarahnya.

"Bagaimana Shikamaru?" Tawar Sakura padahal Ia tahu Shikamaru ada disamping Ino sekarang.

"Uhuk! Ohok-ohok!" Ino dan Shikamaru tersedak yang masing-masing tadi tengah meneneguk minumannya.

"Kau gila Sakura?!" Teriak Ino dengan penekanan pada setiap kata.

"Tch. Merepotkan!" Kata Shikamaru seraya mengambil tissu untuk mengusap bibirnya yang terkena soda karena Sakura.

"Di Coba saja… tidak salah, kan?" Kata Sakura enteng.

"Ia… kalau tidak cocok jangan di teruskan,, seperti Hinata dan Sasuke loo… mereka mencobanya 20 hari,, aku rasa mereka akan jadian tak lama lagi." Dukung Naruto dengan tak kalah enteng. Sakura mengangguk-angguk menyetujui perkataan Naruto.

"Tch." Decak Ino sambil membuang muka.

"Ayolaah… coba saja" rengek Sakura. Ino menoleh ke Shikamaru, disaat yang sama Shikamaru melihat Ino juga. Dua manusia itu sedang bertatap-tatapan dengan wajah ber-semburat merah.

"Ba-Bagaimana, Shika…?" runding Ino dengan nada takut-takut.

"Tch… terserah kau lah" kata Shikamaru pasrah.

"Baiklah! Kita mulai dari hari ini!" Kata Naruto dengan mata berapi-api.

"He-Hei! Aku belum bilang ya atau tidak!" Kata Ino dan Shikamaru serempak mengelak.

"Tuh,kan cocok… hanya 7 hari saja… ya?" kata Sakura menggunakan puppy eyes – no – jutsu.

"Hhhh… Baiklah, terserah kalian" Shikamaru dan Ino menghela napas. Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum.

**| Skip pelajaran selanjutnya |**

**| Pulang sekolah |**

"Ino.. ayo pulang," ajak Shikamaru. Tunggu! Shikamaru?!

"A-ap—ah.. tidak jadi,, a- ayo.." kata Ino yang masih kaget, namun berusaha menutupinya sekuat yang ia mampu. Shikamaru tahu, Ino kaget. Pemuda nanas ini tersenyum kecil. Mereka langsung meninggalkan area sekolah menuju rumah Ino.

"Hueeee! Mama! Ituuu! Balon! Balon!" Kata seorang anak yng berlari ke arah Ino lalu menarik tangannya ke stand balon yang ada di taman (Author: Dalam perjalan ke rumah Ino ada taman looo)

"Ha?! Eh?! Sejak kapan aku punya anak?" kata Ino jujur dan polos. Ia tetap mengikuti arah tarikan anak aneh tersebut.

"Ituu! Balon Yui terbang!" Kata anak itu yang masih diragukan bernama Yui itu sambil menunjuk balon berwarna hijau yang terbang bebas di angkasa.

"Ha-ha?" tanya Ino masih bingung.

"Beli Yui balon lagiii!" teriak Yui sambil menarik tangan ke stand balon.

"A-ahh! I-ia, i-aa…. O- okke.. pak, beli balonnya yang warna hijau satu, ya.."Kata Ino sambil mengeluarkan uang yang sesuai dengan harga balon tersebut.

"Ini dia.." kata penjual balon itu.

"Terima kasih pak… Ini balonnya Yui.." kata Ino.

" yeayy..!" Teriak Yui girang. Ino tanpa disadarinya tersenyum manis. Shikamaru yang melihatnya, langsung bersemburat merah.

"Yui!" kata seorang wanita paruh baya mengampiri Yui. Rambutnya pirang pucat, matanya juga cerah, mungkin karena itu Yui mengira Ino adalah ibunya.

"A-ah…. Mama?!... ... ... Kakak itu membelikan balon Yui .. tadi balon Yui terbang.." Kata Yui sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Maaf, nak.. merepotkanmu.." kata wanita itu kepada Ino.

"Ia.. tidak apa-apa kok, ibu.." Jawab Ino sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya pertanda tak ada masalah.

"Yui.. bilang apa pada kakak?" tanya Wanita itu pada Yui.

"Makasih kakak!" kata Yui sangat girang. Tanpa Ino sadar – lagi – ia tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Sama-sama" kata Ino tersenyum lebar sambil membentuk jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk 'V' . Melihat tingkahnya Ino, Shikamaru hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo, Shika…" kata Ino sambil mengajak Shikamaru pergi.

"Ooh… kalian berpacaran, ya?" tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ah.. eum.." Ino kikuk

"Sebenarnya -" kata Ino terputus

"Kami duluan ya, bu.." pamit Shikamaru.

"Oh.. ia.. hati-hati, dan terima kasih ya.." balas wanita itu

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana dalam perjalanan hening sekali. Ino mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Shika.."

"Apa?"

"Apakah kau senang seperti ini?"

"Hn?"

"Apakah kau senang berjalan denganku?"

"…"

"Shi-"

"Sudah sampai.. masuklah ke dalam," kata Shikamaru

"Hmm…. Iya.." Kata Ino, lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Pintu terbuka lagi, muncul kepala Ino lalu melihat Shikamaru.

"Mau masuk?" Tawar Ino.

" Tidak usah… terima kasih," Tolak Shikamaru.

"Baiklah… _Jaa_ " kata Ino

"…" Shikamaru langsung berbalik pergi dari area rumah Ino. Sebuah senyum tersunggingkan di Wajah rupawan Shikamaru ( Author :Cueh! *Di getok Shikamaru*)

**At Ino's Mansion **

"_Moshi moshi_ _forehead_!" Sapa Ino balik setelah Sakura memberikan salamnya kepada Ino melalui telepon.

"Hei.. bagaimana kencanmu dengan Shikamaru?" Tanya Sakura _To the Point._Wajah Ino langsung memerah mendengar kata 'kencan' .

"A-Aku tidak kencan kok! Di-dia Cuma me-mengantarku pulang sa-saja!"Kata Ino yang mulai tertular virus Hinata.

"mengantar pulang it-"kata Sakura terpotong

"Su-sudah dulu ya, forehead ! A-aku mau mengerjakan PR!" kata Ino cepat, lalu menutup teleponnya. Ino mengingat kejadiannnya tadi, ia tersenyum.

**At Shikamaru's mansion**

"_moshi moshi_ Naruto-kun.. ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru _To the Point _.

"Bagaimana dengan Ino?" Tanya Naruto menggoda Shikamaru. Shikamaru tersenyum diingatnya semua senyum Ino pada hari ini. Memang bukan untuknya senyum itu diberikan, namun ada kebanggaan tersendiri melihatnya tersenyum.

"Shikamaru? Kau masih disana?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sudah dulu,ya. Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas dulu.." kata Shikamaru langsung menutup teleponnya.

**- TBC –**

**- At the back stage –**

Author : Ceritanya ancur banhet ya?

Shikamaru : Tch. Merepotkan..

Ino : kkkkk ~

Karin : Aku cuman numpang nama

Ten-Ten : Aku jugak -_-"

Author : Gomen..Gomen.. Sorry-Sorry-Sorry-Sorry, Nikka-Nikka-Nikka meotcha (kok jadi nyanyi sih?)

Sasuke : Aku juga

Hinata : Aku juga thor..

Author : GOMEEEEEEN! *pake toa*

Hiks… :'(

Oh…. Lupakan,

Akhir kata…

Review, please?

**P.S. : Kritik, Saran, dan Support sangat dibutuhkan ^^**

**- Hee-RinA -**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai Readers! RinA akan menyelesaikan fic ini! *Mumpung libur* ! Ini adalah fic saya yang satu-satunya belum diselesaikan.

Makasih Buat yang mereview cerita saya yang abal ini dan cerita saya yang abal lainnya.

_Arigatou gozaimasu all_! _Saranghae_ !

Happy Reading!

**7 Days With You**

**Disclaimer : Kalo Naruto punya saya, pasti saya buat cowok dan cewek jumlahnya sama supaya bisa couple-couple'an XD**

**WARNING ! : GaJe, OOC, 'maybe' Typo (s), Abal bin ajaib (?), EyD ancur-belaur (?)**

**Saya Author pemula yang sangat berdosa (?), karena itu kalau ceritanya gak memuaskan, Gomen ne? | This is my Third Multichapter Fic, and my second ShikaIno fic.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**ShikaIno's Area**

** Chapter 2 "Second Day"**

** - Pagi hari di Mansion Ino –**

Ting-Tong!

"Hm? Siapa sih yang datang pagi-pagi? Gangguin orang sarapan lagi! Huuh!" Keluh Ino

Cklek!

"Shi! Shika?!" teriak Ino

"Aduuh! Tidak bisakah tidak berteriak?" Omel Shikamaru ( Author : Kok Shika yang ngomel?)

"He? Ahh! _Gomen ne_? mau apa kemari?" Kata Ino

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah," Kata Shikamaru.

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"…"

2 menit kemudian…

"APAAA?!" Teriak Ino jauh lebih nyaring daripada sebelumnya.

"Kenapa sih?! Kalau tak ibuku yang menyuruh aku tak akan kemari!"Balas Shikamaru.

"AP- tunggu.. Ibumu? IBUMUU?! YO-YOSHINO NARA?!" Tanya Ino dengan nada tinggi.

"Ia. Merepotkan..!" kata Shikamaru.

"Kau memberi tahu ibumu?!" Tanya Ino balik.

"Bukan aku! Naruto datang dan langsung memberitahu kepada ibuku!" Tepis Shikamaru.

"Hhhh….. sudah lah… kalau kau mau mengantarkan aku, tunggu sampai aku selesai sarapan," Kata Ino.

"Ck, merepotkan!" dengus Shikamaru.

"Kalau tidak suka tidak usah menungguku! Aku bisa sendiri kok!"Kata Ino sambil berjalan cepat menuju meja makan lalu menyuapkan sesendok nasi kare ke dalam mulutnya. Shikamaru mengernyit.

"Hei," Kata Shikamaru sambil duduk di kursi dekat Ino.

"Apa?!" kata Ino tajam. Shikamaru mengambil sebuah roti lalu mengoleskan selai blueberry ke atas roti tawar itu, lalu menutupnya dengan roti yang lain. Ia mengambil piring kecil lalu meletakkan roti lapis selai itu dan memberikannya pada Ino. Ino keheranan melihat Shikamaru. Shikamaru tidak perduli dengan tatapan Ino. Diambilnya nasi kare Ino.

"Shi-" Kata-kata Ino terputus.

"Kalau sarapan harus makan makanan yang ringan, namun bernutrisi. Nasi Kare terlalu berat untuk pagi hari. Kau akan kelelahan sebelum makan siang karena perutmu membutuhkan banyak energi untuk mencerna makananmu," Kata Shikamaru.

"seharusnya kamu memakan Roti lapis atau sereal,"lanjut Shikamaru.

"O-ooh.." Ino ber'oh' ria. Ino melanjutkan sarapannya dengan penuh tanya pada banyak rasa selai yang ada, mengapa dia memilih rasa blueberry kesukaannya? Dan mana sifat Shikamaru yang pemalas itu? Kenapa ia memperhatikan Ino padahal belum sah menjadi pacarnya?

Shikamaru melihati Ino sambil saja, senyuman itu benar-benar langka. Ino jadi kikuk karena sorot matanya yang malas itu berubah menjadi sorot mata yang sangat lembut. Tunggu! Ino kikuk?! Ini benar-benar menghancurkan reputasi klan Yamanaka yang terkenal bukan hanya karena memiliki Hotel, dan Pabrik terbesar di jepang, melainkan juga ke-supel'an,ke-flexibelan, murah senyum dan keramahan setiap orang yang memiliki darah murni dari klan Yamanaka, termasuk Ino.

Nara, Keluarga yang terkenal akan Tempat Wisata dan Sekolah Elit di Jepang itu juga terkenal akan Keseriusannya terhadap bekerja. Karena itu, semua orang yang memiliki darah murni dari klan Nara itu jarang sekali tersenyum. Malahan, lebih sering mengerutkan dahi pertanda mereka serius. Shikamaru juga begitu, walaupun memasang wajah malas, Ino tahu bahwa Shikamaru setiap saat berpikir.

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu?" tanya Shikamaru. Ino menggeleng.

"Aku belum memberitahunya" jawab Ino jujur. Ino benar-benar risih dengan tatapan Shikamaru yang lembut itu.

'Oh ayolah! Aku tak suka dia menatapku dengan air mukanya yang malas, tapi kenapa dia menatapku dengan wajah lembut aku juga tidak suka?! Ini tak adil!' bentak Ino kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo kita pergi!" kata Ino.

"Hm? Rotimu masih tinggal sepertiga lagi," kata Shikamaru.

"Ah,, aku sudah kenyang… aku sudah memakan banyak kare,"balas Ino.

"Ya sudah.. Ayo.."kata Shikamaru. Ino langsung menyimpan piringnya, lalu mengambil tas sekolahnya. Ino dan Shikamaru lalu keluar dan Ino mengunci pintu depan rumahnya dan gerbang depan rumahnya.

Dalam perjalanan sangat hening, tak ada satupun yang berinisiatif berbicara. Ino dan Shikamaru sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Hingga Ino pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Shika…" Panggil Ino pelan

"Hm?" Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang semalam," kata Ino.

"Yang mana?"Kata Shikamaru berpura-pura lupa.

"Hei! Kau tak akan mungkin mudah lupa seperti itu, nanas yang jenius!" kata Ino dengan nada mulai meninggi.

"Hn…. Iya iya…" kata Shikamaru sambil menghela napas.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Apanya?" tanya Shikamaru balik

**BLETAKK!**

"Aduuh! Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Tch!…. Kuralat kata-kataku tadi!… Kau nanas yang bodoh!" kata Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu berjalan dengan cepat mendahului Shikamaru. Rambut pirangnya yang dikucir satu itu tampak melambai-lambai dari sudut penglihatan Shikamaru. Tak tampak bahwa ia sedang marah. Dahi Shikamaru mengernyit.

"Hei,"kata Shikamaru agak berlari sedikit sambil menyejajarkan posisi mereka.

"APA?!" Tanya Ino dengan nada garang(?).

"Kakimu sakit?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak!" jawab Ino ketus.

"Kalau begitu kenapa memakai sendal jepit,eh?"Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

Tep!

Ino terdiam. Langkahnya juga berhenti. Lalu, langkah Shikamaru juga ikut-ikut berhenti. Ino melihat ke arah kakinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah sendal jepit bewarna _raven_ tanpa motif terpasang manis di kaki mulus Ino. Ia lupa mengganti sendalnya sehari-hari dengan sepatu sekolahnya. Ino terpaku. Tak tahu mau berbuat apa. Posisi mereka sudah dianggap jauh dari rumah Ino. Jika Ino kembali ke rumahnya, ia pasti akan terlambat datang ke sekolah.

"Hanya ada satu cara," kata Shikamaru serius.

"Ha?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Lepaskan sendalmu,"Kata Shikamaru. Ino yang tak mengerti hanya melepaskan sendalnya saja. Di saat yang sama, Shikamaru melepaskan kaus kaki dan sepatu sekolahnya.

"Shika?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Pakai sepatuku, biar aku saja yang pakai sendalmu," Kata Shikamaru sambil memberikan sepatu sekolahnya dan kaus kaki putihnya.

"K-kau? Memakai sendalku? Nan-nantikan dihukumm,"kata Ino menolak

"Pakai saja.. aku tahu bagaimana mengakalinya," kata Shikamaru lalu memakai sendal Ino. Ino lalu memakai kaus kaki dan sepatu Shikamaru. Memang kebesaran, tapi nyaman dikaki Ino.

"Kau bagaimana?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"Heh… itu mudah.." kata Shikamaru ringan. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda untuk praktik sewaktu kelas seni nanti.

"Shi-Shika? Gunting itu u-untuk apa?" tanya Ino takut.

Sreet..

"SHIKAAAA!" Teriak Ino. Shikamaru menyayat kulit jari jempol kaki kanannya sehingga mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

"Argh…. Kh…" Shikamaru menahan rasa sakitnya. Lalu, tersenyum pada Ino.

"Shika! Kau gila!"Kata Ino sambil menyambar gunting yang dipegang Shikamaru. Ino takut Shikamaru akan melakukan hal-hal gila lagi.

"Mu-dakh…kh..khan?" kata Shikamaru masih berusaha menahan sakitnya.

"Shikaa… tahu begini kakiku saja yang terluka! Itukan salahku!"Kata Ino penuh rasa menyesal dan bersalah.

"Hei,.. darahnya akan berhenti setelah dicuci, tenang saja.."Kata Shikamaru menenangkan Ino. Shikamaru lalu mengeluarkan botol air minumnya.

Set..

Tangan mulus Ino menghentikan kegiatan Shikamaru.

"Airnya dari aku saja," kata Ino. Ino lalu mengeluarkan botol air minum dari tasnya.

"Biar aku yang membersihkannya,"Kata Ino lagi.

Srr… (?)

"Agh..kh.."Shikamaru mati-matian menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa saat jari Ino perlahan mengusap daerah sekitar luka Shikamaru tadi.

"Ma-Maaf…!"Kata Ino panik

"Aku terlalu kasar,ya?" kata Ino melanjutkan. Shikamaru hanya menggeleng. Ino lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang biasa dibawanya ke sekolah. Lalu ia mengusapkannya dengan sangat hati-hati ke daerah sekitar luka Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang melihatnya tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pergi," kata Shikamaru setelah Ino selesai mengeringkan lukanya.

"Ta-" Kata-kata Ino terpotong.

"Nanti sama saja kita terlambat," Potong Shikamaru.

"Aku akan membantumu berjalan," Tawar Ino. Shikamaru hanya diam, tak melontarkan kata-kata apapun. Ino meraih lengan Shikamaru lalu menggantungkannya ke bahu Ino, dan tangan yang satunya menahan Shikamaru dipinggangnya.

"Ayo jalan," kata Ino lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai di sekolah, Ino dan Shikamaru tidak dimarahi petugas sekolah, karena Shikamaru. Untung saja Shikamaru dan Ino duduk bersebelahan dan satu kelas, kalau tidak akan repot jadinya.

Sampai dikelas, Sakura dan Naruto banyak menghujamkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan pada Shikamaru dan Ino selayaknya artis papan atas yang diwawancarai seperti yang di tipi-tipi.

"_Pig_! Kenapa semalam kau tiba-tiba menutup teleponmu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hhh…. Sudah kubilangkan _forehead_, aku ingin mengerjakan pr!" jawab Ino setelah menuntun Shikamaru ke tempat duduknya.

"Shikamaru! Kau kenapa? Kakimu maksudku…"Tanya Naruto.

"Ck! Merepotkan!" Jawab Shikamaru dengan _trademark_-nya yang paling menyebalkan se-antero kelasnya.

"Hei aku seri-" Kata Naruto terpotong.

Ting-Ting-Tiing-Tiing…

Bell masuk telah berbunyi. (*poor Naruto*)

**| Skip Pelajaran |**

** | Pulang sekolah |**

"Ino, ayo pulang," ajak Shikamaru.

"I-iya, sebentar," kata Ino. Shikamaru melihati Ino yang membawa banyak barang.

"Sini, kubantu,"Tawar Shikamaru.

"Tak usah… aku bisa sendiri kok.. Lagi pula kakimu sakit kan?" Kata Ino menolak.

"Rasa sakitnya tak akan bertambah jika aku membawa barang," Kata Shikamaru kembali.

"Hhhh…. Baiklah.. kau keras kepala sekali sih," Dengus Ino. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum. Ino memberikan sekotak bunga dari kertas hasil karyanya sewaktu praktik seni tadi, juga memberikan bekalnya kepada Shikamaru untuk dibawanya.

"Segini saja, ayo pulang,"Kata Ino.

"Kau belum memakan bekalmu?"Tanya Shikamaru.

"Belum," Jawab Ino singkat.

"I-itu…" Ino melongo melihat pemandangan di taman sekolah. Shikamaru juga terpaku melihat dua sosok sedang berpelukan di sebuah bangku taman. Naruto dan Sakura.

"Astaga.."Kata Shikamaru yang tak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Sudahlah Ino! Ayo pulang, jika terus disini, bisa-bisa kita pulang sudah sore hari,"Kata Shikamaru .

"heh.. lihat saja nanti _forehead_! Aku akan bertanya balik kepadamu, aku akan balas dendam! **Hahahahaha**!"Kata Ino penuh kemenangan.

"Ck! Merepotkan!"

**- TBC –**

**- At the backstage -**

Author : Beuh! Ceritanya masih kepende'an! Bener-bener susah deh buat yang panjang-panjang!

Sasuke : Makanya belajar!

Author : Tch! Pigi lo! Pantat ayam!

Sasuke : Lo yang pigi! Oh, _White Savior Princess_ ! pigi sono sama _Yellow Guardian Prince_ lo noh:P

Author : Kurang ayam! (Kurang asam gak sopan sih..)

Sasuke : kalo kurang ya beli lah! Susah amat :P

Author : HazZzZ

Author : Well, gak usah pikirin si pantat ayam itu.. yang penting, Review yaaa :)

**P. S : Kritik, Saran, dan Support sangat dibutuhkan.**

**- Hee-RinA -**


	3. Chapter 3

Hai Readers! RinA akan menyelesaikan fic ini! Ini adalah fic saya yang satu-satunya belum diselesaikan.

Makasih Buat yang mereview cerita saya yang abal ini dan cerita saya yang abal lainnya. And special thanks to Han Hee Yeon, magenta-alleth, and Yola-ShikaIno

_Arigatou gozaimasu all_! _Saranghae_ 3 !

Happy Reading!

**7 Days With You**

**Disclaimer : Kalo Naruto punya saya, pasti saya buat cowok dan cewek jumlahnya sama supaya bisa couple-couple'an XD**

**WARNING ! : GaJe, OOC, 'maybe' Typo (s), Abal bin ajaib (?), EyD ancur-belaur (?)**

**Saya Author pemula yang sangat berdosa (?), karena itu kalau ceritanya gak memuaskan, Gomen ne? | This is my Third Multichapter Fic, and my second ShikaIno fic.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**ShikaIno's Area**

**Chapter 3 "Third day"**

Sebuah pagi yang cerah di hari minggu. Langit biru cerah dengan awan yang putih, sangat lembut paduan warnanya. Burung-burung berrkicau riang, melebihi riangnya hati Ino hari ini. Minggu ini benar-benar minggu terbaik yang pernah ada.

"_Tou-chan_, sarapannya sudah selesai!" teriak Ino dari dapur. Inoichi langsung turun kebawah, sudah lengkap dengan jas kantorannya.

"Loh, _Tou-chan_ hari ini bekerja?" Tanya Ino

"Ia, begitulah, _Tou-chan_ harus menyiapkan proyek, limitnya tinggal dua bulan lagi,"Jelas Inoichi sambil duduk dimeja makan, lalu menyantap roti selai yang dibuatkan Ino.

"Jadi Ino sendirian?" Tanya Ino sedih.

"_Gomen Hime_, _Tou-chan_ janji nanti _Tou-chan_ bakalan menyisihkan waktu untuk berlibur bersama _Hime_, ya?"Kata Inoichi mengibur putri sematawayangnya. Ino mengangguk pelan.

"_Tou-chan_ berangkat dulu ya? Rotinya enak, lalu tadii pagi _Kaa-chan_ bilang akan datang dari Hiroshima jumat ini,"Pamit Inoichi.

"Ia, hati-hati _Tou-chan_.." kata Ino sambil tersenyum. Inoichi lalu pergi menuju kantornya,dan meninggalkan Ino sendirian. Ino membuat semangkuk sereal untuk sarapannya.

_Drrt..! Drrt..!_

_Handphone_ Ino berbunyi. Ada telepon yang masuk

"_Moshi-moshi_, _forehead_. Ada apa pagi-pagi?" Tanya Ino langsung.

"Hanya mau nanya, mau ikut lari pagi,gak?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Hm… Bolehlah, kapan?" Tanya Ino balik.

"Hari ini dong! Jam setengah enam, oke?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Oke! Tunggu aku,ya?" Pesan Ino.

"Sip! Di depan pintu taman,yaa?" kata Sakura.

"Ia, _Jaa-nee forehead_!" Kata Ino dan langsung mematikan _Handphone_nya tanpa menunggu balasan Sakura.

Ino melanjutkan makannya. Setelah selesai, ia lalu mengganti pakaiannya. Ia bersih-bersih kamar terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi ke taman.

"Air minum, handuk kecil… ah! bawa _snack_ juga ahh"Kata Ino.

"Yosh! Mari berangkat!" Kata Ino lagi. Di perjalanan, banyak sekali orang yang berjalan pagi. Ya, ini-kan Hari minggu wajar saja banyak orang yang sempat lari pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino akhirnya sampai di taman. Suasana disana tidak terlalu sepi, juga tidak terlalu ramai. Ino masih berada di tempatnya berdiri-di depan pintu gerbang taman- tanpa bergerak menunggu sahabatnya datang. Mata Ino terus melihat kesekelilingnya untuk mencari manusia berambut _soft pink _itu. Akhirnya, Ino melihat Sakura berada di depan stall boneka sedang melihat-lihat boneka bersama-Naruto?

"_Forehead_! Kubilang tadi kan menunggu di depan pintu taman!"Teriak Ino dengan suara nyaring—sukses mengagetkan Sakura dan Naruto.

"I-Ino?"Kata Naruto penuh tanya.

"Naruto?" Tanya Ino balik sok-baru-tahu.

"E-he-he-he.. aku tadi ngajak Ino, gak apa-apa, 'kan?"Kata Sakura kikuk.

"Hhh… tak apa-apalah.." Kata Naruto setelah menghela napas.

"Lagipula aku juga mengajak Shikamaru,"Lanjut Naruto.

"Hhh…"Kini giliran Sakura yang menghela napas.

"Ino?"Tanya seorang pemuda yang tak asing lagi suaranya di telinga Ino—Shikamaru.

"Shika? Kau diajak Naruto, 'kan? Kenapa kau mau? Kakimu kan masih sakit?" Kata Ino langsung menghujamkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi, namun tidak sukses membuat Shikamaru angkat tangan(?)

"Ck! Merepotkan,"Balas Shikamaru.

"Hei! Itu bukan jawab—" Kata-kata Ino berhenti.

"Hai, Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, I—" seorang gadis pirang kucir empat yang datang entah darimana juga berhenti setelah melihat gadis pirang pucat yang juga sedang meihatnya.

"Kau?!" Kata gadis kucir empat—Temari.

"Te-Temari-sama?" Kata Ino kaget. Oh, Tidak! TIDAK! Ini minggu terburuk yang pernah ada. Temari adalah kakak kelasnya 'Dulu' yang selalu mencaci Ino karena ia dekat dengan beberapa laki-laki yang populer di sekolahnya 'dulu'.

"Oh! Si 'gadis buruk rupa dan kekanak-kanakan' ini ikut lari pagi juga?"Kata Temari sambil berkacak pinggang namun memasang wajah lain hanya bisa menutup mulut. Sangat sulit berhadapan dengan wanita dewasa macam dia—terlalu si Kakuzu—_Body Guard_nya itu.

"…" Ino diam sambil menunduk mempersiapkan fisik dan mentalnya untuk menghadapi—atau mungkin dihadapi Temari.

"Sejak kapan si ratu merepotkan ini bisa berlari, huh?"kata Temari sambil mendorong kening Ino dengan jari telunjuknya.

"…"

"Hei! Jawab AKU! Kau itu tuli atau bisu sih?!" Bentak Temari.

"HEI! GARA-GARA KAU! SEKOLAH KITA TIDAK MEMILIKI IKON YANG DAPAT DIBANGGAKAN LAGI!" Bentak Temari. Ingin sekali Ino melawannya, ia juga bisa menyewa _body guard_, tapi ia tak mau menghamburkan uang orangtuanya hanya untuk itu. Ia juga tak mampu untuk berbuat apapun jika lawannya adalah Seniornya itu. Bergerak sedikit saja sudah sangat sulit. Kalau seandainya keluarganya tidak terikat dengan janji itu..ia bisa membunuh Temari sekalipun.

"KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS INI SEMUA _BITCH_!" Bentak Temari lagi.

"Tema—" Kata-kata Sakura terputus.

"DIAM! KALAU KAU TIDAK MAU KAKUZU MEMATAHKAN LENGANMU!" Bentak Temari lagi. Sakura langsung membatu

"KAU! KENAPA ADA MANUSIA SEMACAM KAU, HAH?"Bentak Temari lagi sambil mengangkat kerah baju Ino sampai kaki Ino tak menyentuh tanah sekalipun

"SASUKE! NARUTO! GAARA! NEJI! SHIKAMARU! LEE! SEMUANYA!"Teriak Temari sambil menghempaskan tubuh Ino ke tanah.

"SUDAH CUKUP TEMARI!" Kata Naruto akhirnya karena sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan perlakuan Temari.

"DIAM!" teriak Temari

"KAU YANG HARUSNYA DIAM, _BITCH_!" Kata Sakura yang mulai berani melawan.

"KAMI SUDAH TAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA LAGI DENGAN SEKO—" Bentakan Naruto terhenti saat Ino pergi berlari entah kemana.

"INO!" panggil Shikamaru, sambil mengikuti Ino berlari. Ino terus berlari tanpa menggubris panggilan Shikamaru tadi.

Tes…

Tes…

Tes…

Tetesan air jatuh dari pelupuk mata Ino. Dadanya berdetak dengan kencang. Ingin sekali rasanya memukul sesuatu hingga terpecah-pecah. Namun, janji keluarganya kepada keluarga Sabaku itu telah membuatnya tak berdaya. Kakinya bergetar, tak mampu lagi menahan berat badannya karena otot-otot kakinya lemas karena menangis.

BRUKK!

Suara tubrukan tubuh dengan pinggiran jalan yang terbuat dari semen cukup keras.

"Arrgh!"Ino mengerang kesakitan.

"Ino!"kata Shikamaru memelan seraya memegang tangan Ino pelan untuk membantunya berdiri. Ino sudah berdiri, namun ia terjatuh lagi. Kaki dan tangannya terluka lumayan parah karena jatuh tersungkur di atas semen. Bahkan, pakaiannya juga robek sedikit.

"Ino…."Kata Shikamaru untuk ketiga kalinya sambil menggendong Ino ala _Bridal style_ .Ditatapnya gadis yang benar-benar sudah kacau itu dengan lembut. Lalu, semuanya berubah menjadi hitam. Ino tak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Sepasang kelopak mata pelan-pelan terbuka. Menampakkan iris mata _aquamarine_ yang cerah. Semua dapat dilihat Ino namun dengan samar-samar. Setiap kali Ino berkedip, apa yang dilihatnya semakin jelas. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya, langit-langit ruangan bewarna putih, _wallpaper_nya ungu bergaris putih, meja belajar bewarna _brunette_ lengkap dengan buku-buku diatasnya—Ya, inilah kamar seorang Yamanaka Ino. Diselidikinya seluruh ruangan guna mencari tahu siapa yang membawanya kekamarnya. Dilihatnya seorang pria paruh baya berambut pirang, sedang termenung sendirian.

"_Tou-chan_..?"Kata Ino.

"…" Tak ada sahutan. Inoichi masih diam dengan posisi yang sama—Tak bergerak sedikitpun

"_Tou-chaan_..!"Kata Ino lagi dengan nada agak naik dan panjang.

"he? Ah! _Hime_? Sudah bangun?"Tanya Inoichi.

"Siapa yang mengantarku?"tanya Ino balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan _Tou-chan_nya itu.

"Shikamaru…. Dia di atap, tadi dia yang menelepon _Tou-chan_,"Kata Inoichi. Ino langsung bangkit dan berlari menuju atap.

"_Hime_! Kau harus istirahat dulu!"kata Inoichi setengah berteriak. Ino tak menggubrisnya, tetap saja ia berlari menuju atap. Sampai di depan pintu atap, dibukanya perlahan pintu kayu itu.

"Hei…"kata Ino. Shikamaru dengan cepat berbalik. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Sudah baikan?" Tanya Shikamaru. Ino hanya mengangguk.

"Kau masih kesal?"Tanya Shikamaru lagi. Ino mengangguk lemah.

"Kemarilah,"Kata Shikamaru.

"Ha?" kata Ino ber'ha' ria.

"Kemarilah… aku akan membantumu,"Kata Shikamaru.

"Untuk?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Ck!Merepotkan. tentu saja menghilangkan rasa kesalmu,"Kata Shikamaru.

"…" Ino masih diam, entah apa yang ada dipikiranya.

"kemarilah…"Kata Shikamaru yang kali ini diiringi oleh gerakan tangan.

"Baiklah…"Kata Ino akhirnya. Ino berjalan mendekat menuju Shikamaru.

"Berteriaklah sekuat yang kau bisa."Suruh Shikamaru.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAK!" Ino berteriak sangat keras dan sukses membuat Shikamaru spontan menutup telinganya. Inoichi mendengar teriakan putrinya itu dari atap, lalu langsung berlari menuju atap.

"Bukan begitu, _Troublesome_…"Kata Shikamaru sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku.

"Jadi?" kata Ino dengan wajah bingung.

"Teriakkan apa yang ada dihatimu tentang dirinya, sekuat tenagamu," Kata Shikamaru. Disaat yang sama, Inoichi pelan-pelan membuka pintu atap dengan pelan agar dua manusia yang telah diatap itu tak menyadari dia datang.

"Oh.."kata Ino pelan

"kau tak boleh mendengar,ya?" kata Ino. Shikamaru pun menutup telinganya.

"AKU BENCI TEMARII!" Teriak Ino sekali. Inoichi hanya memandangi anaknya itu.

"KENAPA KELUARGAKU HARUS TERIKAT JANJI DENGAN KELUARGA MACAM ITU!... DAN KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA TERBIASA DENGAN HAL INI!" Teriak Ino lagi. Inoichi mulai memandang anaknya itu dengan alis berkerut.

"NENEK.. NENEK DAN KAKEK PASTI mem-membenci aku,kan..?"teriakan Ino mulai memelan.

Shikamaru memandang Ino dengan tatapan bingung campur kaget campur prihatin. Inoichi menatap Ino dengan penuh apa yang disesalinya.

"Apa—Hiks yang bisa kula—kulakukan untuk hiks bisa lepas dari per—hiks janjian ini…"kata Ino.

"Untuk apa nenek dan kakek membuat perjanjian ini? Kami jadinya harus bersusah payah membayar hutang-hutang kakek dan nenek dan—hiks dan harus menjadi 'pembantu' keluarga Sabaku sampai semua hutang itu lunas.. hiks-hiks.. seberapa banya hutang kakek dan nenek? DAN ITU UNTUK APA?! APA?!"Ino semakin histeris. Shikamaru semakin khawatir. Inoichi pergi meninggalkan atap rumah dan menangis atas dirinya yang tak mampu membahagiakan anak satu-satunya itu.

"Ino…"panggil Shikamaru.

"Hiks.."

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hiks.. Hueeeeee! Nenek dan Kakek jahat sekali pada kamii!" teriak Ino sambil memeluk Shikamaru dan menredam tangisannya di dalam dada bidang Shikamaru.

"I—" Kata-kata Shikamaru terputus.

"Huee! Aku salah apa?"Tanyanya pada Shikamaru.

"Pasti ada maksud lain yang lebih baik, Ino…"Kata Shikamaru lalu membalas pelukan Ino untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Setelah beberapa menit, tangisan Ino pun hilang. Tak ada lagi tanda-tanda bahwa Ino baru saja menangis.

"Sudah baikan,eh?"Tanya Shikamaru kepada Ino yang masih ada di dalam pelukannya.

"Sudah,"Kata Ino singkat lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Hey Shika.."Panggil Ino

"Hm?"

"Penyebab Naruto, Sasuke, Kau, Neji , Gaara dan Lee pindah itu aku,ya?"Tanya Ino

"Sekarang kutanya balik, menurutmu sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Shikamaru balik sambil merebahkan dirinya di kursi panjang—ala pantai.

"Naruto dan Sasuke katanya karena sekolah di Tokyo ada asramanya, Kau, Gaara dan Neji pindah karena ayahmu, Neji dan Gaara dipindah tugaskan, tapi Temari tidak mau ikut ke Tokyo. Lee pindah kemari karena ada sekolah bela diri yang terkenal di sini."Kata Ino.

"Itu? Kau sudah percaya, 'kan kalau kami pindah itu bukan karena kau?"Tanya Shikamaru lagi. Ino tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Shika! Oh! Kita makan siang dirumahku yuuk!"Ajak Ino.

"Hm?"

"Ayolaah!"Rengek Ino.

"Hm.. Baiklah"Kata Shikamaru malas. Tangannya langsung digaet Ino ke ruang makan.

"Ay—" kata-kata Ino terputus melihat empat orang dewasa, dua laki-laki dan dua perempuan yang tak asing lagi bagi Ino dimeja makan. Ino terbengong namun tetap memenggang lengan Shikamaru.

"Waah, Hime? Baru saja _Tou-chan_ mau panggil,"kata Inoichi sambil tersenyum.

"Paman? Bi-Bibi? _Kaa-chan_?"Kata Ino masih terbengong.

"_Tou-san_?_Kaa-san_?"Shikamaru ikut-ikutan bengong.

"Hahaha.. Iya _Hime_, _Kaa-chan_ pulang cepat karena _kaa-chan_ gak enak badan. maaf _kaa-chan_ gak kasi tahu _Hime_, _Kaa-chan_ tadi ketemu paman dan bibi dijalan jadi _kaa-chan_ ajak aja sekalian makan siang disini,"Kata Misae

"Ohh…."kata Ino ber'oh' ria.

"Sudah ayo duduk Ino,Shika, dan kenapa pegangan tangan nih?" Tanya Bibi Yoshino mencoba menggoda. Spontan keduanya langsung melepaskan tangannya masing-masing dengan wajah memerah tentunya.

"Hahaha…"Shikaku hanya tertawa garing(?)

"Sudahlah.. ayo makan,"kata Inoichi.

.

.

.

.

.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Acara makan-makan selesai. Sekarang adalah acara diskusi antarkeluarga.

"Ino, Shikamaru, Ini pembicaraan orang tua,"kata Misae.

"Hhhh….. baiklah, Ino kekamar,"Kata Ino. Shikamaru hanya diam ditempat. Dan mau tak mau Ino harus menarik Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Ayo!"Kata Ino sambil menarik lengan Shikamaru pelan.

"Hm?"

"Ayo! Ini pembicaraan orang tua!" kata Ino.

"lalu?"

"Shikaaa! Yang bukan orang tua tak boleh mendengar!"

"Nanti juga aku akan jadi orang tua kok," kata Shikamaru sambil menatap Ino dengan _smirk _yang mencurigakan.

Wajah Ino memerah. Walaupun ia tak tahu siapa yang menjadi 'istri' Shikamaru , otaknya selalu berpikir tentang bagaimana rumah tangganya nanti.

"Itu kan—Itu kan nanti! "Tarika Ino semakin keras.

"Hm, baiklah.."Kata Shikamaru akhirnya. Ino menarik tangan Shikamaru ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kenapa di kamar,eh?"Kata Shikamaru sambil memasang mukanya malas.

"Jadi? Mau dimana lagi?" Tanya Ino sambil mengempaskan tubuhnya di Sofa empuk di kamarnya.

"Ck! Terserah, itu merepotkan" kata Shikamaru lalu merebahkan badannya di kasur empuk milik Ino. Ino diam, termenung. Lama—ralat sangat lama. Mulai dari pukul satu lima belas sampai lima tiga puluh. Shikamaru?—kalian pasti tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Shika.. sudah so—" Ino terdiam. Insting kewanitaannya menyala. Entah karena apa. Hatinya tiba-tiba risih dan gelisah. Dilihatnya Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur nyenyak dikasur Ino. Tapi, tak digubris Ino hatinya itu.

'Yaah… mungkin ada kucing sebelah yang mati gitu?' Batin Ino.

"Shika! Sudah soree! Banguun!"Kata Ino dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Shi—"

"Hm?"

"Bangun!"

"Sudah."

"Beranjak dari tempat tidur kuu,"

"Malas,"

"Shikaaaaaaaa," kata Ino langsung menarik Shikamaru dengan paksa dari tempat tidurnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tertidur,hah?"Tanya Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sampai aroma tempat tidurmu hilang,"Jawa Shikamaru. Wajah Ino memerah. Tak tahu mau berkata apa lagi.

"K-kalau mau tem-tempat tidurmu ha-harum, menyucinya se-seminggu du-dua kali !" kata Ino terbata-bata.

"Baiklah," kata Shikamaru dengan _smirk_ GaJe.

**- TBC –**

**- At the back stage –**

Author :Gimana? Udah panjang belom?

Readers : Beloooom!

Author : *kubur diri*

Temari : Gua jahat banhet ya?

Author : Banhet itu kamus RinA! T^T

Temari :Terserah!

Author : Hey you! Iya you! Arigatou ya? Mau baca cerita saya sampai chapter ini. Baik kamu itu Silent reader, Reviewers , dan lain-lain.

Author : Satu lagi.. Review ya?

**P. S : Kritik, saran, dan support sangat dibutuhkan ^^**

**- Hee-RinA -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please? **


End file.
